


numbing or healing

by rebecca100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca100/pseuds/rebecca100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellarke AU: Clarke Griffin has always wanted to break a world record, but what happens when Bellamy Blake gets in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	numbing or healing

Clarke excitedly types up the ending to the lengthy Facebook event page, titled with a very appropriate and straight to the point title, “The Worlds Largest Game of Capture the Flag.” The summary, with an equally effective sentence, states; “Come help us break a Guinness World Record!”

Ever since she was a little kid she had wanted to break record. Her dad broke one, most cups stacked on someones head. Her dad was the head. He always had this incredible ability to sit still through anything, so him and his buddies teamed up and beat probably the stupidest world record in history, but it made the book! 

The thought of following in her dads footsteps after he is gone seems like a good idea. He died about three years ago. His mom made him go get her favourite cheese at the grocery store at 11 pm in the worst blizzard of the year. Clarke tried to convince him to stay she swears he did, but he was all about pleasing her mother, but that comes with a price. Next thing you know, Clarke’s mother, Abby, gets a call from the paramedics, telling them her husband is in surgery right now and they don’t know whether or not he is going to make it. Clarke doesn’t know if she has any memory more vivid than that night.

Clarke sat in the emergency room for 24 hours. Eyes wide open in shock. She didn’t even shed a tear on that day, she was too sad for tears. It wasn’t a crying sadness. Clarke just sat there for so long. After the doctors gave her the news, she didn't know what to do. She couldn’t speak for a month. Not a word. Muffled sobs were the only thing you heard out of her permanently shut bedroom doors. How did her dad dying change her whole personality?

Two months later she was ready to do something with her life, so she started her own mission. She was going to break a world record, and she decided that she wasn't going to let anyone stop her, not her mother, not her ex friends, not even the memory of her dad would loom in her way.

 

New York City is all about the hustle and bustle of working people, teenagers and moms, but on holidays like Memorial Day, it seems like everything stops, even if its just for 24 short lived hours. Everyone is inching their way to the end of the school year, summer is coming and the sun was already beaming down on the city, a reminder of what is soon to come. So to liven up the boring holiday, Clarke and her best friend, Raven arranged the huge event as a way of getting through your school year. They had to get a permit, which was surprisingly easy, despite the time-consuming efforts, and some volunteers, also pretty easy, and they were fully set. Central park, although huge and a tourist attraction, only cost Clarke her dad, a lawyer who deals with cases exactly like these, besides, it’s a touristy event, New York basically lives off of tourists. The unbreakable pair were going to set the record for the biggest game of capture the flag in history.

The huge game was arranged at Clarke’s request. It was senior year of high school, supposedly the best year of her life so far and what does she have to school for her four years of being in high school? Absolutely nothing but a degree and the pythagoream theorem. She decided that she had to do something great, and at her last chance, she dived head first, finally mustering up the courage to do something, anything. She had always wanted to accomplish something magnificent. There’s no turning back now.

They made sure that their whole high school knew even the largely hated freshmans, and with everyones connections, family members and friends from other schools, they were expecting a huge turnout of more than 500 people, almost doubling the existing record. 88 people were volunteering from school to man the jails and assign teams. Who could blame them, it’s a fun job, and you get your hours in.

She quickly read her Facebook event listing over again, checking for spelling mistakes and wrong dates, places and times. 

May 25, 2015, 1:00 p.m. she re-read the familiar date in her head, thinking about possible outcomes for that day. What if it rains? She says in her head before she brushes it off and clicks the invite button, checks off her whole friends list and quickly clickes the small blue submit button. Now to spread the word.

The number was in her mind before she even got her phone out, she knew exactly who to call right now. Raven. It felt like it dialled itself as Clarke swiftly typed in the 10 digits on her blue Iphone. Tacky, but it was Raven’s idea. She got yellow, she got blue and they had their school colours, Raven’s pride and joy being the sporty girl she is.

“Clarke?” The sweet girl on the other line asked, avoiding the typical Greetings like “Hey, how are you!” or “Raven speaking. The tight pair were too close for things like that, Raven knew exactly what she was calling about.

“Yeah hey, so just I posted the event listing on Facebook for the game like a minute ago and already…” she searched with her eyes for the small number in the corner of the screen indicated the number of people who said that they were going “8 people have confirmed!” 

“Yay! This is actually going to be so amazing! I’m so damn excited!” Raven excitedly squealed through the phone, her grin easily audible to Clarke. But she already knew that, as she watched the number of confirmed people quickly grow within her 3 minute conversation to 20, with 9 shares.

However, the currently ever-growing number created immense stress in Clarke’s busy life and it hadn’t even happened yet, with all of her AP and honours classes and with exams coming quickly as ever, she doubts that her idea of this game was a good one, but there is no turning back now, The submit button cannot be un-clicked, and their listing will forever live on in cyberspace.

But Raven was so damn excited, hell, she was probably just as excited, but the stress was just getting to her. She couldn’t just hurt Raven by telling her no Clarke wasn’t sure that she could even handle the word no, Clarke had never said it to her, she's given her everything she’s wanted. Her sweet little heart is very easy to break, she learned that from her first encounter with her in the middle of a crowded club the beginning of a long friendship, where she plopped herself onto the ground and started bawling her eyes out with a half empty glass of wine in her hands. Everyone was too drunk to notice her wailing on the floor, except Clarke lounging at the bar drinking her obviously non-alcoholic iced tea, waiting for her date that never came, Wells. But that’s a story for another day. 

Over a glass, okay maybe a couple of glasses of wine that Clarke had generously bought for the torn up girl, she hesitantly revealed that her that her fragile heart had been broken earlier that day. She had been with that boy for 3 years in an equal, strong relationship, she even thought he was the one, and he broke it off because he ‘wasn’t ready for the commitment of a long term girlfriend.’ Clarke scoffs at the thought of it but only remembers the look in her eyes, a mixture of disgust, sadness and anger, a devastating look that she has not seen since that day. 

Her dark hair got caught in her tears as she swept it across her face and quietly talked about the one who broke her heart on that memorable night, despite the alchohol. Without even knowing the guy she already hated him, but she soon realized that she did in fact know him, Finn. 

Knowing him, she hated him even more. 

Raven described him as tall and muscular, with dark hair and piercing eyes, also known as Clarke’s stupid one night stand from a while ago who left her with a note that simply read “Sorry, had to run.” But that was so long before they broke up and Raven never asked, so she technically wasn’t lying… Was she?

Snap out of it clarke! She thought to herself while fully slapping herself in the face, hard. Forgetting about the girl on the other line who undoubtedly heard the loud smacking noise it created.

“Uhhh… Clarke? You okay?” Asked Raven with a weary voice.

“Raven I’ve got to go, talk to you later.” She stated distractedly, avoiding the question by looking at her 3rd grade self-portrait on the purple wall of her room, her mind wandering to deep corners, looking at the purple walls and thinking about how 

“Ok… Call me later okay?” Asked Raven, obviously curious with how Clarke was acting, but didn’t ask for more from her, she was quite obviously stressed. Raven knew how difficult things were for her now.

“Yeah ok bye.” She said and quickly hung up not waiting for a goodbye response from Raven, and threw her phone arose the room, it landing in her hamper and not bothering to go get it out.

She internally groaned. What the hell was she thinking when she decided that her feelings were worth more than a long lasting friendship, or her best friends feelings. The inside of her felt like it had been torn apart. Everything was easier before she met Raven.

Even then, meeting Raven has been more of a blessing than anything. As a mechanic, she always knew how to fix something, or how to adjust something to make it work just right again. She's saved her at least a thousand dollars on her car, for never needing to get her car repaired, except for a couple times when Raven just couldn't get there. That girl was her best friend, how else could she feel about her.

How can you be best friends with someone who you betrayed, and then by not telling her that you dis, subsequently betrayed again. The first time she obviously did not know it at the time, Clarke wasn’t one to be anyones mistress, but a heartbroken teenager felt a little too impressionable to be throwing all of that stuff on her. Any other time just wouldn’t have been right to tell her after that. After Raven poured her heart out over a whole bottle of wine to her sitting up at the bar, her sobs barley audible through the music pumping through the place, she couldn't just tell her 8 later, Raven would have thought she meant to lie to her. 

How can she look at herself the same way with that, how can she break her heart all over again. She couldn’t stand to see her best friend like that ever again, She's only been her friend for less than a year, she didn’t know what Raven would do. Clarke couldn’t loose her as a friend, not yet anyways, not now.

She couldn’t loose basically her only friend, she had already lost her dad. Raven was the only one that really got her in this world, and Clarke thought that if you had one of those, you didn’t heed anyone else.

Sometimes she regrets not making anymore friends. Clarke has just had heart heart broken by a lot of her friends… and boyfriends. Just like Raven, Clarke can’t trust people, it’s the truth. She has commitment issues, and big ones.

She blinked her eyes shut a couple times as to shake the thoughts out of her head, and looked at the number of people coming to the event to distract her. 42. As it grew she thought about who those people are. Maybe mothers with children, maybe teenagers in a huge group, couples, or single people getting out of the house. But thinking of that her mind wandered off towards Finn, and more so Raven. With that, she flopped down onto the bed and coasted to sleep with thoughts of her best friend and the one who broke her heart

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing on this site, hope it wasn't awful! Next chapter is the game, or part of it anyways, What do you guys think should happen? Let me know!   
> Thanks for reading,  
> Rebecca


End file.
